fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Seti Aziza Mostafa
'Seti Aziza Mostafa '''is an assassin turned good in Phantom Noir. He was created by SuperNerd295. Appearance and Personality Seti takes the from of a humanoid with average height and a muscular build. He wears a white cloth on his head, supported by a golden bangle. The rest of his body is covered in white clothes. He adorns a long golden cape, a golden belt, and golden shoes. His skin is a soot grey color and his eyes are in the shape of a red visor. Seti usually conceals his emotions, afraid of hurting others and others hurting him, he will occasionally distance himself. To keep others away, he tends to act rude and spiteful for no apparent reason, especially too those he doesn't know quite well. He usually rejects help from others, to try and show that he is strong. Despite this, he holds dear to him whatever affection and positivity he receives, though will not outwardly show it. Going along side this is his protective nature. Seti will viciously protect those he cares about or whom he believes cares about him, or do as any of these people ask, so as to not let them down. Despite his short comings emotionally, Seti is more then a capable fighter, easily able to dominate even the toughest of opponents with ease. History Before Phantom Noir ''This section will be updated when Episode 21 is released. Please be patient. Phantom Noir Seti appears first in the teaser for episode three, later appearing officially in said episode during an assassination attempt at a public speaking. He is then chased by Wade through the city, before ambushing him at a playground. Wade is soon trapped in a slide, with Plant coming in to finish the fight for him. After getting his right arm chopped off, Seti retreats, and is later seen talking to Rochelle in a dark room. Abilities Earth Manipulation - Seti has the ability to control the earth below him. Any particle of sand, dirt, or metal falls to his will. He can use this to make weapons, obstacles, traps, and pathways, or use the ability as a defensive maneuver. Seti can control every particle, allowing him to make sand storms, or dangerous high speed blasts of dirt particles. He is also able to sense where people are in relation to him by the vibrations they create on the ground. Seti typically utilizes this ability in the form of pillars, or weapons. Weapon Trained - Seti is proficiently trained in over fourteen specific types of weapons, making him very versatile in fights. Trivia * Along with Wade and Rochelle, Seti was one of the three characters always planned too be in the series. ** In fact, the only main characters planned at the time were those three. * Seti is one of three characters given a fully elemental ability. This is because personally, Earth, Ice, and Water can be used for so much more then they usually are. Category:Phantom Noir Category:Male Category:SuperNerd295's Characters Category:Deceased